Hoshimiya Ichigo - Cure Strawberry
'Hoshimiya Ichigo – Cure Strawberry' 'Appearance: '''Her hair is blonde and reaches her waist; she wears a red bow in her hair. She can use Aikatsu cards to transform into her stage outfits. Her regular outfit looks much like a school uniform with a red bow in the middle of her waist, her pretty Cure outfit is similar but the bow is bigger and there is one on her back as well with a few other differences. When she is exercising, her hair is in pigtails and she wears a white and pink jump suit. '''Personality: '''Ichigo is a cheerful girl and is willing to help others, but also a kind of foolish girl. She is very clusmy and is kind of the best part about her. She however, pushes herself too hard at times and is slightly naive. She wishes to become a top idol together with her best friend Aoi Kiriya. '''Transformation Device: '''A Microphone headset, and a Strawberry Idol Pin that she receives from Shortcake activates the device '''Transformation: '''Idol Strawberry Rainbow Stage On '''Mascot: '''Shortcake, says –Cakie at the end of every sentence. Female pink bear looks like a stuffed animal with red eyes and red bows with strawberries in the center of them on both of her ears and white angel wings on her back, and red hearts on her cheeks. '''Transformation: '“You will not lay a hand on this innocent creature!” Suddenly there was a soft pink glow around Ichigo, and then a pale pink headset microphone appeared in front of her. “Shortcake, what’s happening?” Ichigo looked to the little fairy, who was just as stunned. The fairy then seemed to remember what it was supposed to do. “You’re a Pretty Cure-Cakie!! I found one-Cakie!!” The fairy smiled then yelled, “Idol Pin, Strawberry Shortcake-Cakie!!” Ichigo was stunned for a moment as a strawberry shaped button seemed to float in the air, she grabbed the headset and put it on and she yelled. “Idol Strawberry Rainbow, Stage On!” She grabbed the Idol Pin and put it into the right side of the headset. Three cards appeared in her hand. They look like an Aikatsu Coord. ''A red curtained box appears next, she puts each card in its slot, she then takes the Pin and puts it in its spot on the dressing box, the curtains open and she steps through very much like she was at an audition. Her running out fit changed into sparkles covering her entire body, she ran at the first card. At the first card she got her top, which looked a lot like her pink stage except that there was a strawberry in the center of the bow as well as being a little bigger, and two wristlets. At the Second Card she got the skirt, also similar but it has a big pink bow in the back and the under layer was light pink. The Shoes and mask came from the third card. The shoes were also very similar but for the fact that they had strawberries in the bows, the mask was just a pink masquerade style. Her hair grew long and turned pink braided itself into to pigtails looped itself into circles at the base of her neck and let the rest dangle.(It sort of look like Princess fireball’s hair from Sailor Moon, but with pink braids and no headdress.) White bunny ears and Strawberry earrings complete the look. Her left hand pointed at the two strange children, who were still trying to process her transformation. “I am Cure Strawberry, and in this place of Love and Idols, You need to apologize.” Ichigo was shocked about everything, and the last straw was her speech that seemed to come out of nowhere. '''First Attack: '“Strawberry Masquerade Surprise!” Category:Pretty Cures Category:Aikatsu!